


Golden flowers

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Chara Protection Squad, Frisk is bob, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Narrator Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara was dead and alone... until  human fell onto their grave. Chara has no choice but to follow this human (witch they have named Bob) throughout the underground</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! a new Fanfiction! (Is.. Is that what you're thinking?)

Chara was bored, it wasn’t any fun being dead. They wondered if perhaps Asriel liked being dead, probably not… it's not like they could ask him- being dead and all.

They wished that they could leave their grave, they could sometimes hear their mother's voice while she was watering the flowers… It was nice to know that she still cared.

They could never get out of their mind the pain of dying- the pain of losing their brother not long after. They could never forgive humanity, Not for the pain they caused- Not for the pain that they made Chara endure... the pain that they still feel. They pain that they made Asriel feel.

They couldn't grasp the reality of it all. What did Asriel do to deserve to die? It should've only been Chara, but humanity is quick to judge, Chara knew THAT first-hand.

All of a sudden, Chara felt a strong pulling feeling in their soul, and without warning, they were out of their grave… looking down on a small human child… What?

Chara stood (or rather firmly floated) On top of their grave, not intending to move- their soul had other plans. Chara was dragged by the other human's soul into the next room.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!”

*

“DIE!”

There was a ring of bullets closing in on the other human. Chara actually thought that this human would last longer, but… Okay?

Then… Then…

*MOM!!!! MOM! IT’S ME! NO! WAIT! MOM!!!!!* Chara waved their arms around

‘Who said that?’ Chara thought… but Chara didn’t think that… it was the other human.

*What? You can hear me?* The human turned around and thought ‘I can SEE them too! I must be crazy.’

*I can hear YOU too...*

‘What’s your name?’  
*I am Chara. Are you going to tell me yours?*  
'...'  
*Fine... I'll just call you Bob.*  
'Don't call me Bob'  
*Well, I'm sorry Bob- but if I don't get your real one, your name is Bob. Unless you want to tell me your name!*  
'...'  
*I thought you'd say that.*

*

*The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.*  
"Woah."  
-  
*Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road.*  
'What?'  
*To unlock the door, walk on the side buttons.*  
'Why didn't it just say that?!'  
*It's a puzzle Bob, you have to think about it. Lucky for you, Mom's already done this one.*  
'Why did you call her 'Mom'?'  
*...Urr cause she’s… like a mom… A goat-mom.*  
‘Eh… okay.’

*

Toriel went on to the next room, Bob the human had pressed the yellow switches that Toriel had labeled, and the spikes came down

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room.”

Chara and “Bob” moved into the next room. There was a training dummy there.

“As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you.  
You will need to be prepared for this situation.  
However, worry not! The process is simple.  
When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT.  
While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation.  
Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.  
Practice talking to the dummy.”

Bob entered a “Fight” with the dummy and ran to the other side of the room.

*...you ran away…*

“Truthfully, that was not a poor choice.  
It is better to avoid conflict whenever possible.  
That... however, is only a dummy. It cannot harm you.  
It is made of cotton. It has no desire for revenge...  
Nevermind. Stay close to me and I will keep you safe.  
The next room awaits.”

*What did you do that for?*  
‘I didn’t want it to hurt me...’  
*It may seem like a good choice, but sometimes... running can cause conflict instead of resolving it.*  
‘So… I should… Fight the monsters?’  
*NO!!! ‘Ahem’ No… Please do ANYTHING but fight...*

*

“There is another puzzle in this room...  
I wonder if you can solve it?”

*Froggit attacks you!*  
‘Ahh! What do I do?!’  
*Hey, calm down! Just compliment them or something!*  
“Urr.. Urr… You look nice today!!”  
*Woo! Mom Death-stare for the win!*

“This is the puzzle, but...  
Here, take my hand for a moment.”  
Toriel led Bob across the spikes.

*

“You have done excellently thus far, my child.  
However... I have a difficult request to ask of you.  
I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.  
Forgive me for this.”

‘This hallway is long.’  
*Eh.. I’ve seen longer.*  
‘Oh have you?’  
*Yup!*  
‘There’s a pillar here but-’

Toriel came out from behind the aforementioned pillar. 

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you.  
I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.  
Thank you for trusting me.  
However, there was an important reason for this exercise.  
...to test your independence.  
I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.  
Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself.  
I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE.  
If you have a need for anything, just call.  
Be good, alright?”

“I will!”  
*You’d better be.*


	2. Candy, Holes, Rocks and Ghosties

“Should I call her?” the human asked aloud   
*Go ahead.*

“This is Toriel”  
*Call her Mom...*  
“Hi Mom!”  
“Huh? Did you just call me…’Mom’? Well I... suppose… Would that make you happy? To call me… ‘Mother’? Well then, call me whatever you like!”

*Wait… what’s that smile for?*  
The human flirted with Toriel.  
“Oh dear, are you serious…? And after you said you wanted to call me ‘Mother...’ you are an…. ‘Interesting’ child.”

-Click!

“Hahaha!!!”  
*What? What?*  
‘Aw, come on… If there’s an opportunity to flirt… I’m taking it.’  
*Why must you torture me this way?*  
‘You love it...’  
*No I don’t.*  
_______________

Chara decided to interrupt the story  
“...and then we waited in that room forever and died, the end!”

“Chara! That’s not what happened!”  
“You’re right! YOU died, I was ALREADY dead!”

Frisk didn’t look impressed.  
“That’s still not what happened. Just let me tell the story.”  
“If you say so Bob!”  
“Shut up...”  
_______________

The human grew bored and went to the next room.  
*You disobeyed her...*

“Bob” continued up and onwards to a bowl of monster candy with a sign saying “Take one.”

*You took a piece of candy.*  
The human ignored the sign  
*You took more candy. How disgusting…*  
The human wasn’t listening.  
*You took another piece. You feel like the scum of the earth…*  
The human wanted it all.  
*You took too much too fast. The candy spills onto the floor. Look at what you've done*  
‘Oops’  
*

*Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.*

*

‘Why is the floor so weirdly colored?’ Bob asked whilst still walking  
*Wait no-*

“Ahh!!” Bob fell down a level  
*Bahaha!! You idiot! I told you to wait! Hahahaha!*  
‘How do I get back up there?’  
*Is there a door? There should be a door.*  
‘Found it!’

*

*Three out of four gray rocks recommend you push them.*  
‘Okay!’  
Bob the human pushed the rock and continued on to the next room.

‘Woah.’  
*Heyheyhey wait!*  
“Ahh! Ow.”  
*Deja Vu.*  
‘What?’  
*Nevermind, I’m coming down there.* Chara flew through the floor *Woah, ghost powers.*

‘There’s a pattern in these leaves! Hang on, you stay down here and guide me on this path.’  
*Hmm okay.*

‘Do I step here?’  
*Hang on lemme check…. Yes!*  
“Ahhh! Oof! You lied to me!”  
*Whoops.*

*

*We made it!*  
‘No thanks to you...’  
*Aw, come on- don’t give me that.*  
‘What are you even doing here?! You haven’t been helping at all! What even are you?’  
*Hey kid, friend, buddy- listen. I… don’t want to be here, all I know is that I died...You fell onto my grave... and now... I’m haunting you... or something. If I could leave you alone I would!*  
‘Oh...’  
Chara faded out.

The human started pushing the rocks

“WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around? HMM? So you’re ASKIN’ me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin.”

The rock moved a little bit.  
“HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how’s this?”

The rock moved in the wrong direction.  
“HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it.”

The rock moved onto the pad and the spikes went down- but when Bob walked over there the rock moved again.  
“HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You are really giving me a workout.”

*

Bob finally moved on to the next room  
‘Chara?’  
*Knowing that the mouse might one day get the cheese, It fills you with determination.* Said Chara’s voice in their head.  
‘Are you going to come out? I’m not mad.’

*You are just like them, just like the others.*  
‘Other what?’  
*Other humans! I KNOW you’re still mad at me!*  
‘I don’t hold grudges’  
*We all do...*  
‘Just come out!’

Chara faded in and they both headed on to the next room… where a ghost was pretending to sleep.

*

“I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around... but today I met somebody nice...”

*Could he SEE me?!*  
‘Hmm, well you both seem to be some sort of a ghost. Maybe that’s it!’  
*I met him once when I was alive… I was at his snail farm. His cousin left to be a training dummy. It’s a good thing he still has Mettaton. Or has that changed?*  
‘How should I know?’  
*Meh...*


	3. Reset...?

*Spider cider, made with whole spiders- not just the juice.*  
‘Uhhhhhhh...’  
*That donut is made with Spider cider...*  
‘UHHHH...’  
*You don’t want to hurt the spiders’ little feelings would you?*  
‘...’  
*...*  
‘I hate you so much.’  
*No you don’t!*  
‘Okay, no...’

*

*No, the OTHER switch.*  
‘Here?’  
*No, OTHER other switch.*  
‘This one?’  
*No not that one, The OTHER OTHER other one.*  
‘That isn’t helping...’  
*Try the OTHER OTHER OTHER other one then.*  
‘There’s a billion switches here... Do you really know how to solve this?’  
*NOPE!*

*

‘Woah a toy knife!’  
*It’s all in ruins… The whole city…*  
‘Chara?’  
*I used to live here, It’s all deserted.*

‘I found a toy knife!’  
*Don’t get any ideas...*  
‘I’ll use it if I have to.

*...*

*

When the pair continued onwards, they regrouped with Toriel who showed Bob her home.

‘It looks so nice!’  
*Just like I remember...*

It was a nice house, but not the one that the human intended to stay in.  
“When can I go home?”  
“This… is your home now- my child...”

“No… I mean… the surface.”  
“Please wait here, there is something I must do.”  
*You need to wait here, were are you going?*  
‘I’m going home.’

 

“Prove to me, prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.”  
*Talk to her! Tell her it’s a misunderstanding!*  
‘She wants me to prove my worth.’  
The human swung their toy knife at Toriel.  
*You have to stop! You don’t want to KILL her!*

‘I’m not going to… k i l l h e r . . . ?’  
*MOM?! MOMMY?! NO! NO!* ‘Nonononono!!’

*YOU.* Chara turned to face the human. *You KILLED her.*  
*You MURDERED her… she was my MOTHER, She took me in, She took YOU in… She tried to protect you! Who’s the REAL monster here?*  
‘No! No! I didn’t-’ *-Mean to? Heh… you really are just like the others… You MURDER...*  
Chara faded out.

“CHARA!” they called out but to no avail. “CHARA COME BACK! I DIDN’T MEAN TO! CHARA!!!”

 

The human walked around the empty house, Chara wasn’t even there. Bob never before wished so badly that they could turn back time……………

*

“Prove to me, prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.”

‘What?’  
*Yes! Yes!! You did it!*  
‘Did what?’  
*You reset! You did it!!*  
‘Toriel’s alive!’  
*Mom...*  
‘She’s not just a ‘Goat mom’ to you, is she?’  
*...*  
‘She adopted you didn’t she?’  
*Mmhmm...*

*

After sparing Toriel,Bob and Chara went into the next room, greeted by Flowey.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee... But don't act so cocky. I know what you did. You murdered her. And then you went back, because you regretted it. Ha ha ha ha... You naive idiot. Do you think you are the only one with that power? The power to reshape the world... Purely by your own determination. The ability to play God! The ability to 'SAVE.' I thought I was the only one with that power. But... I can't SAVE anymore. Apparently YOUR desires for this world override MINE. Well well. Enjoy that power while you can. I'll be watching."

*

‘I’m sorry Chara… I didn’t know what I was doing!’  
*We can look past this, I just… nevermind.* Chara was about to tell them how they witnessed and felt their brother die… but decided not to.

They couldn’t stop thinking about it though... How come Mom lived and Azzie stayed dead? No… that was selfish, Asriel would’ve wanted Chara to move on, Chara hoped that Asriel moved on too...


	4. A skele-ton of puns

‘Brr, it’s chilly out here- I bet you feel it too. Cause the wind goes RIGHT THROUGH YOU!’  
Bob waited…  
‘I’m not even getting a laugh for that ghost joke? Fine...’  
*…*  
‘Are you gonna come out?’  
*You notice that there is a camera behind this bush.*  
‘This is weird.’  
Chara faded back in.  
*Wait… you didn’t step on that stick… did you?*  
‘No, why?’  
Chara was sure that someone was following them.  
There was…

“Human.  
Don't you know how to greet a new pal?  
Turn around and shake my hand.”  
*Oh no oh no! wait...*  
“heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.  
it's ALWAYS funny.  
anyways, you're a human, right?  
that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton.  
i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.  
but... y'know...  
i don't really care about capturing anybody.  
now my brother, papyrus...  
he's a human-hunting FANATIC.  
hey, actually, I think that's him over there.  
i have an idea. go through this gate thingy.  
yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

*What’s going on?*  
“quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.”

“sup, bro?”  
“YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP," BROTHER!  
IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T...  
RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!  
YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!  
WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”  
“staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?”  
“NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!  
WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?!”

“I WANT TO BE READY!!!  
I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE!  
I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!  
THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...  
WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!  
RESPECT... RECOGNITION...  
I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!  
PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?"  
I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.”

“hmm...  
maybe this lamp will help you.”  
“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!  
ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!  
YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!”

“hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today.   
a skele-ton.”

“SANS!!!”  
“come on. you're smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!  
WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...  
HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…”  
“wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...  
down to the bone.”

“UGH!!!  
I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES...  
AS FOR YOUR WORK?  
PUT A LITTLE MORE,  
"BACKBONE" INTO IT!!!!  
NYEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

*Well I’m glad that’s ove-*  
“HEH!”  
*I’m glad that’s over!*

‘What just happened?!’  
*I have no clue...*  
‘And I thought your puns were bad...’   
*At least they’re always PUNctual!*  
‘Honestly, I’m glad you’re telling these puns, after I… I...’  
*Killed my mom? ...I don’t like to say It but… if it were any humans I used to know… they would’ve walked away, thinking themselves a hero. But you? You reset… you saved her, granted- from yourself… but nonetheless. I-I’ve been in worse situations...*  
‘How did you know what a reset was? You were in your grave for a long time, I don’t think you got out and socialized...’

*Ah… that, well- you see… hmm… Every day since I died, My mother came to my grave and watered the flowers, sometimes she spoke to me, I couldn't talk back. Well, one day, she said the exact same thing as yesterday, and again, and again… I know that SOMETHING weird was up. This went on for a really really long time, maybe the longest space between them was 3 months. And then you fell and overided, Apparently FLOWEY’S control!*

‘Hmm… cool.’  
*Are you gonna go over there or not?*

‘Hmm...’  
*It looks like some sort if checkpoint or sentry station, but there are bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish sitting inside.*

“actually, hey... hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?  
i was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately...  
he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day.  
don't worry, he's not dangerous.  
even if he tries to be.”

“Urm… okay!”  
“thanks a million. i'll be up ahead.”

*

*The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination.*


	5. Fried snows and Doggos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't move.

*There is a fishing rod affixed to the ground. Reel it in?*  
“Ok.” Bob reeled in the fishing rod.  
*There is a picture of a weird looking monster with the message ‘Call me!’ ...You decide not to call.*

*YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION.  
WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER...  
I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!  
(NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)*

Bob clapped for Chara.  
‘Good impression! You sounded just like him!’  
*I… didn’t even know I could do that.*

*

“Did something move? Was it my imagination?  
I can only see moving things.  
If something WAS moving... For example, a human...  
I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!”

A blue attack came towards the human.

*Wait, the attack is BLUE?! I’ve never seen a BLUE attack before! Oh crap!*  
‘Hey! Don’t swear!’  
*Oh come on… as if crap is a swear-word… I coulda said-* ‘No!’  
*Hey wait a second.* ‘The attack didn’t hit me because I stayed still!’

Bob pet Doggo

“S-S-S-Something pet me... Something that isn't m-m-moving...  
I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!!”

*Someone’s been smoking dog treats.*

*

*Blue stop signs… as if that was useful...*  
‘Well when I’m fighting, I’ll just think of stop signs that used to be red but are now blue and were actually never red to begin with but infact they were blue!’  
*You somehow made that MORE confusing.*  
‘You’re welcome!

“Hello. I am a snowman.  
I want to see the world... But I cannot move.  
If you would be so kind, traveller, please...  
Take a piece of me and bring it very far away.  
Thank you... good luck!”

*West- Ice. North- Ice. East- Snowdin town (And more ice)*

“OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!  
IN ORDER TO STOP YOU...  
MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!  
I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE...  
QUITE SHOCKING!!!  
FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE...  
ELECTRICITY MAZE!!!  
WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE,  
THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!  
SOUND LIKE FUN???  
BECAUSE!  
THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE,  
IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK.  
OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.”

Bob walked into the maze but Papyrus got shocked instead.

“SANS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!”  
“i think the human has to hold the orb.”  
“OH, OKAY.”

“HOLD THIS PLEASE!  
OKAY, TRY NOW!”

Papyrus had left some footprints that Bob followed to the end of the maze.

“INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!!  
YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY!  
HOWEVER!!  
THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY!  
IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS!  
YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED!  
I KNOW I AM!  
NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!”

*

“Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream?  
It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!  
Now just 15G!”

“Nice Cream! It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!”

*

‘Woah is this golf?!’  
*...*  
‘...’  
*...Sure!*

Bob kept on playing the “Golf” for a while.  
Until Sans waved at them

“i've been thinking about selling treats too.  
want some fried snow? it's just 5G.”  
“Sure!”

“did i say 5G? i meant 50G.”  
“Um… okay!”  
“really? how about 5000G?”  
“......Sounds good!”

“50000G. that's my final offer.”  
“I… don’t have that much...”

“what? you don't have the money?  
hey, that's okay.  
i don't have any snow.”

*

*Warning, dog marriage.*  
‘What the-’  
*Yes, you read that right.*


	6. The crossword of deadly tile puzzles!

*So? Which one?*  
“Hmm”  
Sans and Papyrus looked at them patiently.  
‘You see if i were to say crosswords, which is what I believe is infact true i might upset Papyrus but if i were to say junior jumble i might upset Sans. so either way i would be upsetting one of them and as of now i don't know the consequences of one reaction over the other so i might say i would speak my mind which is crosswords but...’  
*What the heck? Just answer!*  
“Crosswords?”  
*They’re both easy to be honest*

*

*you’re so bad at puzzles.*  
‘What makes you say that?’  
*One, You have to turn them into circles and not Triangles. Two, You’ve been doing this for half an hour, And three, There’s a switch on the back of that tree*  
‘...’  
*You see? You did it now!*  
‘That’s cheating.’

*

“ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH...  
THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR!  
EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!  
RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE!  
YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM!  
YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC!  
THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU!  
GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES!  
IF YOU STEP ON THEM...  
YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!!  
ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE- SCENTED.  
THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS!  
BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES.  
SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT...  
IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES!  
THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU.  
ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A,  
YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU!  
PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY!  
YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE!  
HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP...  
SMELLS LIKE LEMONS!!  
WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE!  
PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK!  
FINALLY, PINK TILES.  
THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING.  
STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE.  
HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND???”

“No?”

“OKAY... I GUESS I'LL REPEAT MYSELF...  
RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE.  
YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC AND DANGEROUS.  
BLUE TILES MAKE YOU FIGHT A MONSTER.  
GREEN TILES ARE WATER TILES.  
ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED.  
IF YOU STEP ON ORANGE, DON'T STEP ON GREEN.  
BROWN TILES ARE...  
WAIT!!! THERE ARE NO BROWN TILES...  
PURPLE TILES SMELL LIKE LEMONS...  
WHY DON'T THE YELLOW ONES SMELL LEMONY?  
UMM...  
WAIT!! DID I MIX UP GREEN AND BLUE!?  
THE BLUE ONES ARE WATER ONES!  
PINK TILES...  
I DON'T... REMEMBER???  
WAIT!!!  
THOSE ONES DON'T DO ANYTHING.  
OKAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND BETTER NOW!?”

“Even less.”

“OK, YOU KNOW WHAT???  
HOW ABOUT... YOU JUST...  
DO THIS PUZZLE... ON YOUR OWN...  
I'LL LEAVE THE INSTRUCTIONS...  
JUST READ THEM.  
THEN WHEN YOU UNDERSTAND IT...  
YOU CAN THROW THE SWITCH.  
AND DO IT AT YOUR OWN PACE.  
GOOD LUCK.”

*

*Hmm, didn’t there used to be a rock formation here? I guess not.*

“HUMAN!”  
‘Umm?’  
“THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!  
BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!  
WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!!  
CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE!  
EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!  
ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!!  
ARE YOU READY!?  
I!  
AM!  
ABOUT!  
TO DO IT!”

“well? what's the holdup?”

“HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!?  
I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!”

“that, uh, doesn't look very activated.”

“WELL!!!  
THIS CHALLENGE!!!  
IT SEEMS...  
MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH.  
YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE!!!  
I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!!!  
MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR!  
AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED!  
BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL!  
AWAY IT GOES!”

**Author's Note:**

> http://willowdreemurr.tumblr.com/


End file.
